Abstract: Driving Biological Projects. DBPs ensure that the TRDs address challenges posed by ongoing, funded research on important biomedical problems. The DBP applications include protein structural biology, NMR relaxation studies of biomolecular dynamics, and NMR metabolomics, including a clinical project. The DBPs present challenges that can be addressed using computation as well as offering opportunities for greater advances enabled through novel software and high-performance computation. While the challenges for clinical metabolomics projects are similar to other metabolomics projects, clinical projects have regulatory burdens associated with protected health information (PHI). Developing a HIPPA-compliant instance of NMRbox presents new challenges, but extends the utility of NMRbox to a new constituency, investigators employing NMR in clinical settings. !